


Cravings

by Daphne_Bassett



Series: Duty [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Multi, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Bassett/pseuds/Daphne_Bassett
Summary: Musings of a pregnant Duchess
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Duty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164221
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Cravings

So pregnancy had some side effects. Yet another thing that Daphne’s mother had failed to instruct her on.

Like how it made the sight of her tall, handsome and completely unapproachable husband mounting a horse cause her nipples to tingle and her lower parts to ache. How the time she watched him take a glass of water, she had audibly gasped at the sight of his muscles working in his throat.

She had always wanted Simon – had been wanting him long before she understood the messages her own body were telling her – but now it felt like a constant throbbing ache that had no succour. 


End file.
